1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a system and method for sensing road surface condition, and more particularly to a system and method for sensing road surface condition based on noise generated as a tire of a traveling vehicle comes into contact with a road surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Research on the development of autonomous driving vehicles is continuing today. In an autonomous driving vehicle, the condition of a road surface is an important factor in performing the attitude control of the vehicle in addition to the road situation around the vehicle.
For example, since the degree of friction between a road surface and a vehicle wheel varies depending on wet road surface condition after rain, road surface condition immediately after snowing, frost-thin road surface condition, and the like, the autonomous driving control of a vehicle and the control method for a traveling route according to the degree of friction should be changed.
Therefore, various methods for sensing road surface condition have been studied.
As an example, in order to sense road surface condition, the noise generated during the friction between a tire and a road surface may be measured. The tire noise generated through the friction with a road surface during driving of a vehicle increases as the road surface becomes rougher and decreases as the road surface becomes smoother. In other words, when the friction coefficient according to the road surface condition is examined, it can be seen that the smaller the friction coefficient value is, the smoother the road surface is, and the larger the friction coefficient value is, the rougher the road surface is. Accordingly, a high tire noise means that the road surface is not smooth but rough, or there are many obstacles relatively on the road surface, and a low tire noise means that the road surface is smooth and there are not many obstacles relatively on the road surface.
However, in the conventional case, there is a disadvantage that periodic exchange is troublesome because tire should be periodically exchanged when an additional wire device is installed near the tire to sense the road surface condition, or when the road surface condition is estimated by combining the vehicle outside temperature and weather information.
In addition, securing the weather information and reflecting the road surface condition has a problem in that it is difficult to immediately reflect the situation of the road surface during actual driving.